phanteon the legendary pokemon
by Skyefall O. Bunnymund
Summary: my name is danny..I'm an eevee. my parents were run out of the abandoned town we live in. they left me my sister jazz and a portal that goes to were ghost Pokémon live. Me being stupid went in...now I'm an eevee and something else...
1. Chapter 1

my name is danny..I'm an eevee. and breeding with a different kind of Pokémon is a big deal...and they found out that my parents were not the same kind. so my parents were run out of the town we live in. they left me my sister-an Growlithe name jazz and a portal that should go to were most ghost Pokémon live. Me being stupid went in...now I'm an eevee and something else...my ears and tail are green smoke. my eyes are green, white paws, and DP logo on my chest. the rest is black. and I moved to an abandoned theater. and worse I get bullied by the protection team, they make sure no humans find their old town full of cool Pokémon you don't find in the unova region. and this is my story...of my new life.

Note: vlad knows Fury Swipes, bite, shadow claw, and power gem.

danny knows recover, lovely kiss, nightmare, shadow ball, growl, curse, teleport, and shadow force( because he has two pokemon forms he has 8 moves.)

* * *

chapter 1

I was walking back to town in my phanteon form. when someone Ponced on me. it was a Perian! I was about to do shadow ball, when he talked.

"I do not want to fight right now phanteon. I'm here with a message. join team rocket or face the consequences." he said. he still had me pinned.

"grr! get off me you friutloop! let me have some time to think it over!" I scream at him. he let go of me and started to walk off.

"you better hurry child. when you made up your mind just whisper team rocket and a pokemon will come they'll ask you who in the group you know, when they do say Vlad." he said as he walked into the bushes. I huffed and started the my back to my theater. soon I was at the edge of town. In a flash of light I was in my eevee form.

the paint on the theater was coming off, and their was only two ways in. one a whole in a board that, I barely fight in. or the whole jazz made for me, as an escape route, that comes out in the forest. I yawned and went to the front were the hole is. I squeezed into the hole. the only light coming from holes in the walls or boards on the windows. I walked up to the balcony that had my nest. my nest is made of cotton, grass, and feathers. I soon feel asleep.

* * *

next day

I woke up to shouting. I turned into phanteon in a flash teleported outside. their was three humans in town square! I ran at the black-haired boy with the Pikachu. I charged up a shadow ball and fired. the mouse pokemon took the hit. all the wild Pokémon said stuff like. 'phanteon will save us!' 'Phanteon help us!' 'Go phanteon!'

"what are you!" said the Pikachu as it tried to get up. I snorted.

"tame Pokémon! that is none of your concern!" I say as I took my fight stance.

"yes it is!" said the Pikachu as it finely got up.

"Pikachu thunderbolt!" said the teen that Pikachu was on. I jumped out-of-the-way and used curse. I didn't even feel it as it hurt me, then it went and hit Pikachu which made him fate. then I use lovely kiss on the humans.

"move them far away from here and fast. they wouldn't sleep for long." I tell the other pokemon as I start back to my theater. this is gonna be a long day!


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: this will have lavender town. and if you haven't seen episode 23 of season one you might need to for hunter will come back. and their talk about what happened in that episode and the ghost tower. so watch if you have forgotten about what happened in it or haven't seen at all! and Danny will get more moves. Thank ya~

* * *

Danny's prov.

I knew that Jazz wanted to evolve real badly so later I'll change into phanteon and ask for help finding a fire stone. but right know I'm chasing a Pikachu with one. this Pikachu had a black hat with a red 'r' on it. I'm stuck in my eevee form and if I change I would loss my sight for a second and give her time to escape with the stone my sister needed to evolve. I suddenly realized something. she might be part of team rocket!

"If team rocket steals from Pokémon count me out!" I scream at her. she stops and looks at me. she places it on the ground.

"if you want this so much it'll be at the Pokémon center...along with some Pokémon you don't want to meet!" She says before grabbing the stone and running. I turned into phanteon and flew back to town. but not before hitting her with my shadow ball. I ran to one of the few people to know, Jazz. I knocked on the wall. then a clap of thunder and rain started. I soon felt light-headed. ' I used most of my energy up chasing Pikachu!' I thought just as she came out.

" I'm so sorry. *gasp* I'm so sorry." I cried into her fur.

"little brother way are you sorry?" she asked calmly.

"I lost the only Firestone in miles! *gasp* it been taken to the human town!" I said as I fell to the ground for my legs couldn't support me anymore. She looks sadly at me. she sat down.

"tomorrow you and me can go get it back, together! it'll be fun!" she says as I turned back, thankfully no one is out at night...minus one of my best friends Sam, she loves the night. she's an absol. I panted as I laid down in mom and dad's old nest.

"are you sure?" I asked as I started to faint. my vision started to blur.

"I'm sure little brother." she said before I fainted altogether.

* * *

Ash's prov.

we woke up in the pokemon center. I looked around everything seemed the same minus a growlithe and a espeon.

"you kids are lucky Maddie and jack fond you." nurse joy says. I notice Pikachu was gone. while Cilan and Iris look for their poke balls.

"I'm sorry but I have to check for any ghost poison." joy says. as we look at each other.

"ghost poison?" I asked. she looked away sadly.

"yes a month ago something happen to the woods near here and to ghost tower. every one near them hear pokemons screams more then one. ever since people been coming back from the woods knocked out and their pokemon poison with an rare poison, then telling jenny that it was a rare pokemon that somehow spoke English. " nurse joy says as she pets the growlithe and espeon.

A blast shucked the center.

"hurry Jazz I'll deal with the humans." someone said as the pokemon from before came running at us. when it saw maddie and jack it stopped in it's tracks. the two pokemon jumped in front of us.

"why? why lie...maddie...jack" it says as it walked closer. I pulled out my pokedex and let it scan it. every ghost type came up along with eevee!

* * *

skyefall:I know weird place to stop but it'll be a while until the next update for I reading legend of Zelda fanfictions! oh and sorry for the long wait!

Danny: you have too many unfinished stories

Skyefall: my mind is just that random


End file.
